Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh is a singer, rapper, Heroic Spirit, and songwriter who currently lives in a genie lamp in Seoul. He was a former member of AniMata from 2010-2011. Afterwards, he has carved out a successful solo career. He is planning to star in the biopic "Mr. A-Hole: How Gillie Became South Korea's Ultimate Fangirl Target" in 2019. He has released two studio albums, five EPs, and 14 MVs. Trainee Years and Kool Sandwich (2003-2009) Gilgamesh was scouted by an agent from EVERSTAEL Entertainment in 2003, quickly joining a contract. He trained for 2 years as a soloist until it was decided he'd be placed in a boy group. Gilgamesh has stated his displeasure with joining the group quoting "I wanted to rock the music world on my own. Not with 10 other mongrels." 1. In 2007, he was chosen to be a part of a duo with Sebastian Michaelis. They were named Kool Sandwich and released the single "Kool Sandwich" as an EVERSTAEL station album track. Gilgamesh at first trained to be a singer until in 2008, they decided he would become a rapper. Gilgamesh stated in an interview "They forced me to rap. The scoundrels." 2. In 2009, he was chosen first to be part of the upcoming boy group AniMata. Debut with AniMata (2010-2011) On January 29th, 2010, AniMata debuted with the single "Malice in the Color of Gold". Malice in the Color of Gold topped at #25 in the Gaon 2010 Charts. It sold 631,000 records. On April 16, 2010, AniMata went on their first national tour "Bobby Pins and Aobooty". "Bobby Pins and Aobooty" ended on July 26, 2010. Gilgamesh revealed in 2015 that "AniMata has always been my group. EVERSTAEL wanted an entire boy group to center around me. But I'd prefer to be a soloist." 3. On August 14, 2010, AniMata released their first Japanese single "Deal with a Devil" which sold 13,000 records and reached #651 on the charts. Prior to releasing their most popular track, they released their second Japanese single "Your Ovaries" which sold 61,000 records and topped at #104 on charts. Success of Horny Fangirls and first Solo rap track (2011) On August 6, 2011, AniMata's second Korean single "Horny Fangirls" was released. In ten weeks, it amassed up to 1,000,000 copies. being much more successful than their previous records. An English version was released on October 31, 2011, in the US and UK. On September 2, 2011, AniMata, went on their first international tour "Horny Fangirls". The tour ended on November 6, 2011. On the Deluxe Single Edition, he had a solo rap named "Two Dead Mongrels". Leaving AniMata and EVERSTAEL Ent. (2011) It was announced on December 23, 2011, that Gilgamesh would leave EVERSTAEL Ent. and AniMata. In July 2012, it was revealed that Gilgamesh had signed onto Holy Grail Central Records. Discography My Heart, My Sins (2012) (EP) '' ''Go Get A Life, Diarmuid (2013) (EP) '' ''I'm VERY VERY Handsome (2014) (EP) '' ''Gilgamesh (2015) (Studio Album) '' ''Olaf The Snowman (2016) (EP) Gilgamesh: Part 2 (2017) (Studio Album) '' ''Love, War, and My Sword (2018) (EP)Category:Soloists Category:Males Category:Single Albums Category:Slytherins Category:Stub Articles Category:OCs Category:OCs Pages Category:EVERSTAEL Ent. Category:Holy Grail Central Records Category:Former Members Category:AniMata Category:Fan-Made Groups